Belief
by Vampyre-Gothic12glass
Summary: 'I'm not a believer. But when i took my gap year before I started at university, all of that changed.' Written from Elena's point of view. Rated T at the moment, but rating may change with later chapters
1. I'm Not A Believer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries, sadly.**

**Please R&R!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

****Chapter 1

I'm not a believer.


	2. North Yorkshire

**Author's Note: Sorry the first chapter was four words long, but there is reason for it, and a recurring theme to that reasoning. I promise all the chapters will be quite long.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta reader. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! **

Chapter 1

I'm not a believer.

I never have been. My dad always told me to be myself and not follow anyone else, believe what I want about the world and 'God' and his plan for us all. He said all of this, even though he was a part-time Pastor. My mother on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She taught me everything about God and how the world should be compared to how it actually is. Always, I was torn. I was undecided on whether to adopt a religion for my mother's sake, or stay true to myself for my father's sake. What made that decision even more difficult was, unlike most people who have to make such a decision, my parents were happily married. They had been for the past twenty years. Then, came the fatal day. They died in a car accident. They were picking me up from a party when their car careered off of Wickery Bridge. They drowned in that car. They were on their way to pick me up. That's how I survived.

I've been living with my brother Jeremy, my aunt Jenna, and her boyfriend/lover/almost fiancé Alaric. Who just so happens to be my history teacher. I mean, I love him and everything, he's like a second father to me (he actually quite literally IS a second father. He's one of my two legal guardians) but he had this intense NEED to check to make sure I'm doing all my history homework. He doesn't care about my other subjects. As long as I ace History. Jenna could never argue against him. Not that she would want to. They are hopelessly in love. And Ric is a hopeless romantic. Although, he'd never admit it.

Exactly a year ago, my parents died.

Exactly 8 months ago I found out that I was adopted and that Jeremy was my half-brother.

Exactly 6 months ago, Ric moved in and asked Jenna to marry him.

Exactly 4 months ago Jeremy moved in with his girlfriend Anna.

Exactly 2 months ago, I graduated high school.

Exactly 1 month and 3 weeks ago, I got my acceptance letter for university, which meant that I would no longer be living in Mystic Falls, Virginia. In fact, I wouldn't even be living in the U.S. Or the continent of North America. It meant that I would be moving to England. In fact, I would be moving to the north of England. Past Leeds to North Yorkshire. Just outside Whitby to be precise. To the small town of Ruswarp, which is a 30 minute walk from Whitby, if you're slow. It takes me an average of 10 minutes to walk in, and 15 minutes to walk back.

Exactly one month and 2 weeks ago, I flew over here with Jenna and Ric to buy/rent somewhere off-campus to live. I chose a small but very homey cottage in Ruswarp. It is number 2 in a row of 5 cottages overlooking some of the moors from the back windows. If I walked down the road to the train station, I can cut across fields alongside the railway then walk following the railway for 10-15 and come out in the south corner of Whitby.

Jenna and Ric stayed in Ruswarp with me for two weeks until I got settled. Then, they had to get back to Mystic Falls. They had jobs there after all. And lives outside of me and Jeremy. Jeremy stayed for another two weeks, 'for the scenery' apparently, although I overheard him on the phone to Anna saying that he was staying to give me moral support, which I really appreciated.

Two weeks ago, he left and I was left to fend for myself. Jenna and Ric said that they would come back in a couple months to visit. Jeremy said that he might bring Anna next time.

In all honesty, I miss them like mad. I've never lived on my own before. I quite like it. The independence, the feeling of responsibility, the serenity that you can only find when you are by yourself in a house, enjoying the quiet while curled up on a sofa with a mug of hot chocolate and a good book. It's…nice.

Whitby is gorgeous. It's full of cobbled streets that stretch for ages, and little traditional and old-fashioned shops. You walk over the bridge and there is a little café and sweet shop Jane's Rock Shop and Jane's Café. You keep walking past the Café and you come to Venus Trading, which sells all sorts of clothes and trinkets. You keep walking and you come to a market square, keep walking and walk past two neighbouring book stores and you come to a set of stairs. The 199 Steps. You walk up them and you are at the bottom of a graveyard. There is a sort of serenity as you follow the path through the graveyard. When you get to the end of the path, there is Whitby Abbey. Follow the wall and you come to the ruins of the Abbey. You can enter them and you are able to stay for as long as you like. The first time I visited the Abbey I stayed there, just sitting on the grass and enjoying the peace for around about two hours.

I'm in Whitby almost everyday, walking the cobbled streets and visiting the shops.

Whenever I am going into Whitby, I have a routine. First I wake up at about 8 30am, go and have a shower and then get dressed. All of this is done by about 9 am. Then, I take 10 minutes to walk into Whitby. I have breakfast at Jane's Café before going shopping. I spend two hours from 10 am to 12 midday shopping, before going back to Jane's for lunch. After lunch I go shopping again for 30 minutes. At 2pm I walk up the 199 Steps, through the graveyard and to the Abbey. I walk into the Abbey ruins, find a place to sit down and stay there, either listening to music with my headphones while reading, writing or drawing or I just sit there, enjoying the relative solitude and the silence that exists in that area. At four, I walk down the past the headstones, down the steps, back through the streets, over the bridge and I follow the railway line back to Ruswarp station, where I walk up the road to my front door, unlock and walk in, dumping my keys into the bowl on the table just inside the door before unpacking my shopping.


	3. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

Chapter 3

After I had been in Whitby for a week by myself, I was doing my usual Whitby routine. I had walked into Whitby at 9 am and I was now sitting in Jane's enjoying a full English breakfast and a mug of hot chocolate. I glanced up to see a pair of somewhat curious eyes looking at me. I held their gaze for a couple minutes before they looked down. I looked down as well and continued to eat. The next time I looked up, about two minutes later, the curious eyes had left. I shrugged, silently thinking that I had imagined them.

I had been wandering around Whitby for 2 hours after I left Jane's. I looked at my phone's time display:12 00. Perfect. Time for lunch. I walked back into Jane's and took my usual seat by the window. I glanced out the window and saw the same pair of curious eyes as the ones I had seen that morning. I blinked and the eyes had disappeared. I silently started to think that I was going crazy. I finished my fish and chips, paid the bill and got up to leave to continue shopping. As I walked out of Jane's I looked back. There, sitting in the seat facing the door (and by extension, me) was the same pair of curious blue eyes that I had been seeing all day. I shook my head in disbelief and left for the bridge.

I crossed back over the bridge, automatically looking back over my shoulder, like I used to when I was back in Mystic Falls after that one time when I couldn't find Caroline and Bonnie that one night on Halloween two years ago. The time that, if not for someone I didn't know, I almost got raped. I silently chided myself _Elena, quit thinking of that night. It happened, you dealt with the trauma then, you don't want to go through that all over again because you keep thinking of that night and bringing those memories back up to the surface from the depths of your subconscious. _Just as I was turning my head again, my eyes saw the same pair of eyes that I had been seeing EVERYWHERE today. I quickly whipped my head around and continued walking. I walked over the bridge, up the road, not looking back. I stopped at Jane's Rock Shop to say hi to Teresa, my boss, and to buy some of the BEST clotted cream fudge I had ever tasted in my life. Then, I continued walking, turning left when I came to the first T junction up the road from the Rock Shop. I walked up past the Whitby Bookstore until I came to the market square. I always visited the market in the morning, before it was crowded. I tended to become a little bit claustrophobic. Nothing major, just…like if I was in an elevator by myself, then ten other people stepped in, I would get out immediately. You could say that I didn't like crowds. In fact, that would be an understatement. I hated crowds. Anyway, I walked up the road through the market square, past the Marie Antoinette restaurant, and continued up the road for a further 20 metres before I came to the bottom of the 199 steps. I slowly walked up them, as I always did, savouring the peace. The reason I chose 2 o clock in the afternoon to be in Whitby Abbey, was because there was hardly anyone around. The tourists preferred to visit the Abbey during the morning. When there was more sun overlooking the sea and cliffs, which was the whole reason most people came to the Abbey. The sea breeze. I walked through the graveyard and thought I saw those SAME eyes again, behind a gravestone, but I couldn't be sure. I took my accustomed spot inside the Abbey ruins. The sun had just moved into the perfect spot in the sky so that my spot was in the sun, but still clung to the chill from the shadow. I sat down, pulled out my phone, plugged my headphones in, found the playlist I was looking for, put the ear pieces in my ears, and pulled out my book.

I had been reading for about a half hour when I realized that my spot was once again in shadow. Which was… strange to say the least. After all, the sun didn't move through the sky in reverse did it? I glanced up from my book to glare at the shadow, when my eyes met a sight that I had become all too familiar with through the course of the day. There, in front of me, BLOCKING THE SUN of all things, was the guy that the blue eyes belonged too. I opened my mouth to say something, when a gust of wind blew my hair around my face. By the time I had cleared my hair away, the guy was gone. Another tendril of wind caressed my face, almost like a hand stroking my cheek and I thought I heard someone whisper my name _Elena_. I looked up, but there was no one near me, and no one that I knew. The sound died on the wind. I looked around once more, I little bit apprehensive, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I settled back down in my place and continued to read.

At 4 o clock on the dot, I stood up, put my book back in my bag, pulled my headphones out of my ears, put my phone back in my pocket and left the Abbey. Walking back down the 199 steps, I thought I heard someone say my name yet again, but, just like earlier, when I looked up there was nobody there. A shiver went through my spine as the wind blew my hair about my face, but I wasn't sure whether it was the wind or the day's events that caused the shiver to run through my body.


	4. Coincedences

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, shaking. A cold sheen of sweat had broken out on my forehead. That dream was by far the strangest and creepiest dream I had ever had. I dreamt that I was back in Mystic Falls, being chased by a gang (the same gang that had almost raped me last year in Mystic Falls), when all of a sudden, a pair of BLUE eyes jumped off of the wall of the alley and stood in front of me, protecting me from the gang. I was quite literally frozen to the spot as the eyes launched themselves forward and bit into the neck of the nearest gang member. The other gang members screamed and tried to run, but the eyes looked up and suddenly the gang members were, like me, frozen in place. Once the eyes had finished with the first gang member, they jumped forward again and attacked each and every one of the gang, dropping their lifeless bodies on the floor with a sickening _thunk_. I gasped as the eyes slowly turned around. They walked forward until they were about three inches away from me. I went to scream but the eyes put a figure to my lips. Their other hand wound around my neck before moving their fingers from my lips. I went to speak, to scream, to do ANYTHING, when the eyes crushed their lips down on mine. The eyes forced their tongue through my lips. I was no longer in control of my own body as I wound my arms up around the stranger's neck and tangled my fingers in their hair. The stranger moved one hand from my face and trailed it down my neck to my hip, pulling me closer and bowing my body against theirs. Then their hand continued down to my thigh. The stranger wrapped their hand around the base of my thigh and hooked my leg up over their hip. They then seemed to realize that I wasn't going to pull away when I forced my tongue into the strangers mouth. They moved their hand from my neck to my other leg and hoisted that leg up over his other hip. I wrapped my legs around the strangers waist as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. The stranger moved their hands to my waist as the stranger backed me up against a wall. I ran my hands down the stranger's chest, finding the buttons on their shirt. Just before I could undo them however, the stranger placed me gently back on my feet and was gone.

I decided that it was time for a shower. I walked into my bathroom and started to warm the water up. When it was hot enough, I stripped out of my pyjamas and stepped into the shower, letting the water run down my body and wash away the dream. I had already decided to stay out of Whitby for a few days, so I text Teresa and told her I wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a lie. She text back and told me that she hoped I felt better soon.

After about two hours, I decided to step out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and padded back to my room. I got changed into my old varsity sweats and t-shirt. I quickly blow dried my hair before tugging it up off my face and into a pony tail. I grabbed my phone and headphones along with my book before I headed downstairs. I dumped my stuff onto the sofa and walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on as I grabbed the bacon from the fridge. When the kettle had boiled, I made myself a hot chocolate and put the bacon on. I buttered two slices of bread before placing the bacon on one slice, I put the bacon sandwich on a plate and then I walked into the living room, my hot chocolate on one hand, my plate in my other. I put them down on the coffee table and turned the television on. I put the news on, as I normally did, and picked up my sandwich. I had just started to chew when a news bulletin came on about Mystic Falls. I chewed as I listened to the newsreader. Suddenly I stopped. A picture of an alleyway had appeared to the screen. _Seven young men, aged between 18 and 25 were found dead in this alleyway at 8 15 this morning. There are no witnesses but it is well known that they are all members of the same gang. The killer left no evidence, however a woman's bag was found at the scene. It was a pale tan colour with woollen trim. The purse was still there, however, several other personal belongings: a driver's license and some photographs appear to have been taken. This is either the work of a vicious rival gang or…_I dumped my sandwich on the plate which was still on the coffee table, before sprinting out the living and up the stairs. I ran to the bathroom and was promptly sick. I sat there for ten minutes, shaking. The bag the newsreader described…I had a bag just like it. I had had it in her dream last night. I had also had it that night last year as well. It was the same alleyway as in my dream and last night, and the gang was the same as before, both in my dream and last Halloween. 8 15 was the time I had woken up this morning. The eyes… they hadn't touched anything except me. With a strong feeling of dread, I got up off the bathroom floor and made my way to my room. I opened my closet and looked through my pile of handbags. Sure enough, my light tan bag with the woollen trim was nowhere to be found and I knew I had brought it with me. I checked my bedside table. My purse was there. So was all the money that I keep in it, along with my credit cards. My driver's license wasn't there. I opened the second drawer down, now feeling very sick. My photo's. The ones of Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric and Anna were all there along with the ones of my mum and dad. However, the pictures I kept of me, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, April, and Bonnie were nowhere to be found. I ran back to my bathroom and threw up again. This was more than a coincidence.

I walked slowly back downstairs when I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the number. It was Teresa. I answered as I took my plate and mug to the kitchen. Call me crazy, but I had lost my appetite.

'Hey Teresa.' I said, not having to fake the sickness in my voice. I washed up my plate as I listened to Teresa.

'What?! Someone's found my driver's license?' I said as I walked into the living room again, dreading what the newsreader would be currently saying. _…10 minutes ago, someone found the missing driver's license from the handbag at the scene of the murder in Mystic Falls. It belongs to a Miss Elena Gilbert…_ 'They handed it in about 10 minutes ago.' Teresa was saying.

'Hang on Teresa. I'll phone you back.' I choked out before handing up and running to the bathroom. After I had finished in the bathroom, I decided to phone Teresa back. 'Hey, Teresa sorry about that.'

'Thanks. I'll be down in a minute to collect my driver's license.' With that I hung up. I shoved my feet into my Uggs, not bothering about what I looked like.

When I arrived in Whitby, I walked straight to Jane's Rock Shop. I walked through the door, the bell tinkling. Teresa saw me and immediately walked over.

'Hey 'lena.' She greeted me.

'Hey Teresa.' I said, doing my best to smile as genuinely as I could. I walked over and picked up some clotted cream fudge before walking back to the counter. Teresa pulled my license out of her pocket and handed it to me.

'You can have that on the house. You really don't look well.' Teresa said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

'Thanks Teresa. I'll let you know when I'm feeling better.' I said as I walked out of the shop.

When I got in, I realized that my television was still on. I turned it off. I'd had enough of 'coincidences' for today. I settled down on the sofa before opening my book.

I had been reading for about three hours. I closed my book with a sharp _snap_. I put the bookmark inside the cover before getting up to stretch my legs. I decided that I should eat something. I put a few slices of bread in the toaster while I cut some cheese. When the toast popped up, I placed the slices of cheese on top before putting the cheese on toast in the microwave. 3 minutes later, I cut the toast in half and sat at the table to eat. I looked at the clock. It was half past 9. I decided to have a somewhat early night. I washed my plate up, put it away in the cupboard before walking upstairs. I changed into a clean set of pyjamas before opening my window slightly and climbing into bed. I sent a message to Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, April and Tyler saying goodnight, as I have every night since I arrived. I waited a half hour but didn't get a reply, so I decided to go to sleep. I turned my phone off, put it on my bedside table and turned my light off. I turned over, facing my window and was soon asleep. 


	5. Skype

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters

Chapter 5

I had stayed away from Whitby for about a week, phoning Teresa to tell her I was sick. All she said was that she hoped I get better soon. I woke up every morning having the same dream. It was that I was running from the gang, when the blue eyes saved me before they kissed me and then left me there. Every morning, I would wake up with a slight sheen of sweat on my forehead. I would go downstairs with some trepidation and turn the news on. So far, there had been no more news about the deaths of the gang members, other than the fact that the police were searching for leads.

Exactly a week after I started having these dreams, I got a phone call from Matt. We'd gone out for about two years, until we had a bit of trouble along the road. We couldn't work it out so we ended the relationship. We did decide, however, to stay friends.

'Hey Matt. Long time no hear.' I said, smiling at the fact that I was talking to him after about six weeks of no contact from Mystic Falls other than Jeremy calling practically everyday.

'_Hey 'Lena. How're things in England?' _He asked.

'Good. I miss all you guys though.'

'_Hey, we miss you too. I was phoning to let you know that you need to be on Skype at 8 tonight, your time. We're gonna do a group video chat. You, me, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie.' _He responded.

'Awesome. Hey, I gotta go, but I'll be online at 8.' I say, deciding that instead of a shower, I'll have a bath this morning before venturing back out into the world.

'_Okay. I'll speak to you later._' He said, hanging up.

I walked into the bathroom and ran the water. Once the bath was full, and the water the right temperature, I undressed and climbed in. The water was relaxing and was tinted with the smell of lavender, my favourite herb. I closed my eyes and let myself relax in the hot water. All of a sudden, I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes, but there was no one in the bathroom. I closed my eyes again and tried to relax, but found that I couldn't. It was as if the water was suddenly stone cold and the scent in the bathroom had changed from lavender to…to…to…DEATH. I stood up quickly, stepped onto the floor, and wrapped myself in a towel. Luckily I brought my clothes into the bathroom with me, so I dried off and changed before walking downstairs and out my door, without so much as glancing at the sofa or the television.

All day, I was kept under the watchful eye of Teresa. Apparently, I still looked a little pale. I took the entire day and dedicated it to work to make up for the past week. At closing time, Teresa offered to give me a lift home. I accepted because, although it was still technically summer, it was dark and rather cold.

When I got home, I grabbed a Pot Noodle and when it was done, I walked upstairs and logged onto Skype. Sure enough, it was 8 o clock on the dot and there was a video call coming in from Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie. I accepted and sat back.

For the better part of THREE hours, we sat and talked about everything and nothing. When we all finally said goodnight and I turned my laptop off, I stifled a yawn. It was quarter to eleven. I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed.


	6. Dream changes and Raven feathers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters

Chapter 6

I jolted upright in bed, my eyes wide, a look of shock and terror pasted on my face. The dream had changed. I had just dreamt that Matt had been kidnapped!

In the dream, we were walking down the road from the grill, when Matt heard a cry from the alleyway. We walked down the alley to find a girl, laying curled up in the foetal position on the floor. She was sobbing her heart out. Matt called an ambulance while I knelt down next to the girl trying to find out what was wrong. I took off my jacket and draped it over the girls frame. All of a sudden, I heard Matt give a cry. I stood up and looked around. Matt was nowhere to be found. I opened my mouth to call him, when my lips were smothered with a kiss. I felt myself being guided backwards, until my back hit a wall. The persons tongue slipped past my lips and danced against my own. Almost against my will, I moaned. The person wrapped their arms around my waist, easily drawing our bodies together. Their hand went to my knee and curled my knee up over their hip. Then, for the first time ever, they pulled back but didn't leave. My eyes opened slightly to find a pair of eyes staring at me. They were the blue eyes.

'Who are you?' I asked as strongly as I could. Instead of answering, the eyes kissed me again. They wrapped my other leg around their waist and their hands roamed to the hem of my t-shirt. I stopped them and pulled away.

'Where's Matt?' I asked, stronger now.

'Somewhere.' Was the only answer I got. Before I could speak again, the stranger's lips were back on mine. My hands strayed to the hem of the black shirt the stranger was wearing. I tugged it up, no longer in control of my body or my actions. My brain had shorted out completely. The strangers hands once again strayed to my shirt hem and this time, I didn't stop them. Our lips parted so that my shirt could be pulled over my head and dropped to the floor. Our lips were reconnected in a second. Just as the mystery person's hands were caressing the skin on my bare shoulder blades, I heard sirens. It was undoubtedly the ambulance Matt had called earlier. The person kissed me fiercely once more, murmuring into my mouth 'You're mine. You may not know it yet, but you are. You've been mine before, and I'm going to make you mine again. Someday soon, you'll remember me. I swear it. Someday soon, I'll make you mine forever, Elena.' And with that, they were gone.

I got dressed as quickly as I could before running downstairs, grabbing a bowl of cereal and switching the news on.

'…_A girl was found half dead in an alley last night, in Mystic Falls. It is believed that she was sexually assaulted and violently stabbed. She is currently lying in hospital suffering from shock and severe blood loss. Also, Matt Donovan has not been seen since last night at about 8 o clock. The police have no idea of where he might be. They are urging anyone with information to come forward and help them in their investigation.' _I stopped eating. I turned the television off. This was getting way to creepy.

I walked into the rock shop and saw that Teresa was standing there having a conversation with someone. The someone looked over Teresa's shoulder and their eyes met mine. They had blue eyes. Not dark blue, not light blue. They were they EXACT shade as the eyes that I kept seeing everywhere I looked, even in my dreams. I looked down and walked around to the other side of the shelf. I picked my apron up and put it on, tying it behind me. I heard the bell above the door chime and the door closed. It was deadly silent in the shop. I walked around the shelf to the cash register.

'Are you okay?' Teresa asked worriedly

'Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.' I said, planting a smile on my face that I hoped seemed real and believable.

'Oh okay. It's just, I thought that you knew that guy, I mean, when he looked at you, you looked down and blushed. I just thought that maybe, you know…' She trailed off. I looked at her.

'No, I don't know him.' I said and turned away as a family of four walked in through the shop door.

My shift flew by, and before I knew it, I was walking up the 199 steps to my spot for an hour's worth of reading. I got to the Abbey and walked over to my spot, only to find that there was someone sitting there. They looked up and I gasped. It was the same guy that had been talking to Teresa earlier. I whipped around and went to walk away, when I felt a hand on my arm.

'Are you okay?' The guy said, as I warily turned to face him. I knew that voice, if I could just remember where from…

'Miss? Is everything alright?' The guy asked, looking at me with concern marring his features.

'I…I'm… fine.' I stuttered. ' I just remembered that I left something the rock shop.' I lied as I jerked my arm out of the guy's hand. I walked away. Just as I reached the top of the stairs however, I heard a voice 'Excuse me! I think you dropped your phone.' The guy said, walking towards me holding out my purple Blackberry Curve.

'Thanks.' I said, taking it from him with a grateful smile. I tucked it into my pocket.

'Your welcome.' The guy said. All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind and the guy had disappeared. Completely vanished. Where he had been standing was a thick black feather, a Raven feather. I looked at it, before some unknown force compelled me to bend down, pick the feather up, and tuck it into my bag.


	7. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy with GCSE coursework and all that s**t, that I haven't had time to write another chapter. I am now on holiday, in none other than the setting of my story, Whitby. I am here with my best friend Mel and my fugly trousers. Long story.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

Chapter 7

Nothing had happened for a few days and I had started to think that the dreams and the news reports had been a fluke, (admittedly a creepy fluke, but a fluke all the same) but Matt had still not been found, and the blue eyes were haunting my every thought, even though I hadn't seen them in almost two weeks.

I walked into work and automatically looked around for Teresa. She was just emerging from the partition between the Rock Shop and the Café. When she saw me, she smiled and handed me my apron. I tied it around my back and smiled back at Teresa.

'How are you this morning?' She asked as she turned the sign on the Rock Shop door from _closed _to _open. _

'I'm fine. Sorry I haven't been around lately, I've just had a bad case of the flu.' I lied, and smiled as the first couple of customers started to trickle through the door.

'Well, as long as you are okay now.' Teresa said as she walked over to help the customers. I nodded and got to work.

I worked over-time, and skipped my lunch break and worked until closing time, in order to make up some of the time that I had been off. A number of times Teresa told me to take a break, but I refused. In all honesty, I was scared in case I saw the blue eyes again.

At the end of the day, I untied my apron, hung it up in the back of the shop and turned the sign around before saying goodnight to Teresa. She offered to drive me home, but I told her I needed the walk.

I walked over the bridge and through the cobbled streets, lit only by the street lights along the curb of each road. When I got to the end of Whitby, I took a right and walked up another street before I came to the Cinder Track old railway. I walked along through the woods, taking the longer way round. I decided that I needed time to think. The blue eyes originally started to completely creep me out, and the coincidences were just too ironic. The further the dreams progressed however, I realized that I was acting a lot more…independent, for want of a better word. I was a lot more in control of my actions, and I realized that every night when I was in the alleyway in my dreams, I was looking forward to the moment when the blue eyes appeared. I shook my head in dismay when all of a sudden, fog started to creep through the gaps between the tree trunks. I looked around, and saw a murder of crows flying overhead, cawing loudly.

I realized it had got a whole lot darker since I had started walking. In hindsight I probably should have got Teresa to give me a ride home. I shook my head again, realizing that it was too late to turn back, I was more than half way home now. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, ducked my head further back into my hood and kept walking.

I continued on, and just as I was coming to a tunnel, I saw a shape lying on the dirt under the tunnel. I walked closer and bent down. Then, I stood up and stumbled backwards, holding in a scream. When I came to the tunnel wall I leant against it and sank down to the floor, sobbing. _This is a dream, this has to be dream. Please let it be a dream_. I kept repeating that like a mantra to myself as I tried to control my hysterical sobs. I sat there for what seemed like hours, but must really only have been a few minutes, before I heard someone come towards me, walking over the autumn leaves littering the floor. They walked over, bent down and took the tops of my arms in their hands, and pulled me up, before wrapping their arms around me tightly. I pressed my head into their chest as one of their hands held my head closer, gently smoothing my hair. I felt the person's cheek resting on the top of my head. I sobbed into the persons shirt, creating a damp circle where my tears seeped through the fabric. Eventually my sobs quieted and I looked up. A pair of deep, ice blue eyes looked down at me, concerned. I went to stumble back, but tripped. Before I could fall and hit my head on the floor however, a pair of strong muscly arms wrapped protectively around my waist, catching me. The arms helped me to stand and as I straightened up, my arms wound up around the neck of my companion, drawing their head down to mine. I kissed them softly. Their fingers ran gently through my hair and I allowed my hands to travel slowly down to the neck of his t-shirt. I grabbed a fistful of the shirt and, not allowing our mouths to part, I walked backwards, dragging the person with me until my back hit the stone wall of the tunnel. My hands moved up and fisted themselves in the guy's hair. He pulled back and I looked curiously into his eyes, asking him silently why he stopped. In answer, he pulled me closer, buried my head in the crook of his neck, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let a few more tear leak out of the corner of my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried unrestrainedly into his shoulder. He stood there, holding me and soothing me until I cried myself out. I looked back up into the strangers eyes. I silently plead with him. He lowered his head once in recognition of what I wanted. He slowly and carefully backed me up against the wall once more, and bowed his head down, gently pressing his lips against mine. His tongue hesitantly asked for access, and I complied. These kisses were not as rushed, but even more meaningful than the kisses in my dreams. I pulled back slightly and looked at my companion once more. He seemed to know what I'm thinking, and nodded once again, before he unwrapped his arms from my waist and walked over to the shape on the ground. He bent down quickly and straightened up again. I started shivering as the guy walks back over to me. He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled at him gratefully as I started to walk again. He wrapped an arm protectively around my waist, pulling me closer. Together we walked like that through the woods and the fields back home.

When I arrived at my front door, I fished my key out of my bag and turned the key in the lock, the door swinging open silently. I went to walk forward, but my companion's arm prevented me from moving. I turned to look at him and he shrugged, before motioning with his head to the door. I shook my head slightly, before reaching up and kissing him lightly. His arm unwound from around my waist and he let me step back. I walked inside and took one look at the darkened living room, before I poke my head back out my door.

'Would you…would you mind staying with me tonight?' I asked timidly. The guy shook his head and walked closer, stopping at the front door with a smirk. He looked at me pointedly and I gasped, forgetting my manners.

'Of course, how rude of me. Come on in.' I said, stepping back to let the blue eyes in. They walked in and sat down on the couch. I walked up the stairs and the guy followed. When I got to my room, I opened the wardrobe and peer closely at the rows of Jeremy's old sweats. I pulled a pair of faded blue sweats and a baggy t-shirt from a hanger, before I motioned for the guy to sit on the edge of my bed and wait, before I left my room and headed to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower quickly before I got out and dried myself on a towel and dressed in Jeremy's old clothes, before I opened the door and walked back to my room. The guy was sprawled on one half of my bed, and had turned the television on. He put the news on as I walked back into the room and sat down. I started to towel dry my hair as I watched the television screen.

'_The body of Matt Donovan was found mutilated in a tunnel by a dog-walker this evening. The curious thing is…Matt Donovan is in ICU in the Mystic Falls General Hospital. Though he was mutilated, he is still alive, but in a coma, suffering from severe shock and blood loss.'_

I choked on a sob as a picture of Matt's mutilated body flashed up on the screen next to the newsreader. The guy next to me wrapped his arms protectively and comfortingly around me, pulling me backwards onto the bed, and laid down, encouraging me to lie down next to him. I did and I rested my head on his shoulder, placing one arm over his chest. He wrapped his arm around my back and rested his hand lightly on my hip. His other hand gently smoothed my hair off my shoulder and behind my ear. His cheek rested gently on my head and he turned the television off. I sobbed for a while, until my tears ran out and I yawned. I settled down, burying my head further into the guys shoulder. Just before sleep took me, I had enough energy to ask one question 'What's your name?' I asked, yawning again. The guy was silent for a long time and I almost thought he had fallen asleep. Eventually he answered. 'You already know me. You just have to think about me, and about where you know me from. Trust me, you know me, it will just take some time for you to remember me.'

'Well then. Thank you. For staying with me tonight.' I said quietly.

'You're welcome. And, Elena?' He said just as quietly

'Yes?' I asked in response, too tired to ask how he knew my name.

'I'm so sorry.'

'What for?'

'For everything. For the dreams, for what happened to Matt, everything.' Before I can say anything in response, I'm asleep.


	8. Questions

**hey guys.**

**Sorry its been over three months since my last update, but i've been ill, been busy with GCSE coursework and shit, and i've also kinda lost interest in the Vampire Diaries, especially after the deaths of Kol and Jeremy.**

**This chapter won't be that long i'm afraid because i need to get the thread of the story back, but the next few chapters will explainp a whole lot about the mystery of the story and after that it will be pretty much wrapped up.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Lucy**

**xx**

**P.S. The fugly trousers make an appearance in the next few chapters.**

**Brownie points to whoever reviews with where they are mentioned!**

**:)**

When i woke up the next morning, it took me a while to remember what had happened the previous night. When I did remember, i shot upright and turned the television on, looking around for the guy. I couldn't see him, so i sighed, thinking he had left.

I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe, opening it and staring blankly at my array of clothes, before sighing and pulling out a pair of trackies and a clean baggy t-shirt, not caring what i looked like. I didn't have work today so i could act like a slob, no one would care.

When i was changed i pulled my hair into a ponytail and turned to the news.

_'Unfortunately, nobody has come forward with information about the mutilation of Matt Donovan, found in a tunnel by a dog-walker last night. The Mystic Falls Police Department are urging anyone with possible information to come forward immediately. The FBI and NCIS have been informed as it appears that attacks like this have been occurring all over the US. On a slightly lighter note...'_

I turned the tvoff with a sigh and went downstairs. As i walked through the living room to the galley kitchen i smelt eggs and bacon. I rounded the corner to see the guy from last night standing at the stove, cooking breakfast. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that once belonged to Jeremy and was...in...my wardrobe last night, and the same pair of jeans as yesterday.

'Morning. I borrowed a t-shirt, if that's okay.' My guest said as he plated up two helpings of eggs, hash browns, beans, toast, bacon, sausages, and _chips_ (of all things) and handed me one of the plates.

'That's okay.' I said as i went and sat down on the couch. _This scene seems so familiar_, i thought to myself as i looked over at the other end of the couch. I thought back to everything that happened in Mystic Falls and gasped. This scene was familiar because it had happened before. Although, not with this guy. This scene is how Jeremy always used to act like after i had had a stressful few days.

'You have questions.' The guy stated.

'That's an understatement.' I said, digging into my breakfast.

'Well, why don't we go to the Abbey and you can ask me?' The guy suggested. I nodded.

'Okay, let me change first though.'


End file.
